lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Twi'Lek
' The Twi'Lek' are a humanoid race created during the early days of the Old Ones coming to Earth by the Titan Ares making them one of the oldest races on Earth. The Twi'Lek mainly operate out of the Fade, but on Earth they have gained dominion over a Kingdom in Nord America called Lethan after the Twi'Lek their religion said married Ares and gave birth to them. The Twi'Lek are devided into two main devisions between the Mwi'Lek, and the Togruta of which share many similiarties but are also quite different. The Twi'Lek come in many different skin colors ranging from a bright red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and many other colors, and these colorings have created a sort of caste system where you are defined by the color of your skin into a specific caste. Other then skin color the other noticeable feature of these humanoids is the Lekku which is the tentacle that springs from the back of their head. The Lekku exists in both the Mwi'Lek, and the Togruta species of Twi'Lek although the Lekku looks different in both of these species. The Twi'Lek were created by Ares following his creation by the Old Ones, and they were made in the image of everything he felt was what he wanted in his fighters. The Twi'Lek would spend centuries becoming the object of everything he needed in warriors, and during this time they would devise the creation that most defines them in the Magi-Saber a devise that uses Magi to litterly create a sword and is very dangerous. The Twi-Lek would fight alongside their master Ares during the Titan Civil War and were at the front line of every battle of the war, but were so devastated after the conflict that they couldn't assist the Earth in any real way. As the wars ended Ares sent many of his Twi'Lek to the Earth where they were settled in Nord America in order to attempt to resist the Dark Elves of Druchii. They have become embroiled in fighting in this way, and their port city is a magnificant city the likes of which the world has never seen. Biology and Appearance The Twi'leks are a sentient species of mostly hairless mammals. They are humanoid in form, with two legs and two arms, and there main defining feature being their Lekku. Males had humanoid ears, and among females there was equal biological evidence for humanoid ears and ear "cones". While some headdresses were cultural decoration to denote status, quite a few were originally introduced as "muzzles" to prevent the slaves from having access to a language that non-Twi'lek handlers could not understand. Lifespan The Twi'Lek live a significantly longer lifespan then humans with Twi'Lek capable of reaching near two hundred years old, while the Twi'Lek of the Lethan Sect capable of near immortality due to their near Titan bloodline. History Early History Mwi'Lek The Mwi'Lek species developed and mutated in such a way as to provoke changes in their skin pigmentation, which resulted in many races and subraces. These races were all physically identical, except for their phenotypes. The wide and vivid variety of skin coloration included many variations of blue, red, yellow, orange, deep green, white, pale brown, pink, and lavender. Some Mwi'leks even exhibited varied phenotypes, including stripes, orange with red mottling, red with pink palms, and blue with pink lips. There was not an even distribution of phenotypes across the Mwi'Lek population. The Lethan Mwi'Lek, red in coloration, were a rare subgroup, perhaps even the most rare. In contrast, the Rutian Twi'leks, which exhibited a blue phenotype, were more common among the population. The first Mwi'Lek was the daughter of Ares in the form of Mwi-Twes of whom mothered the rest of the Mwi'Lek race, and led them during the Titan Civil War. Mwi-Twes died during the final battle against Chaos, and thus her children were left to their own devises thus leading to their more devided form in comparison to the Togruta. Noteable Mwi`Lek Togruta Togruta had rusty skin tones ranging in hue from orange to red, with white pigmentation on their faces, and greyish lips. White stripes also adorned various parts of their bodies, including their chests, legs, backs, arms, lekku (head-tails), and montrals. The pattern of stripes varied from individual to individual. This red and white pattern was a phenotype left over from their ancestor's camouflage that helped them to blend in with their natural surroundings, especially the red-and-white turu-grass which dominated Shili's scrublands. Their heads bore two montrals, and three, and on rare occasions, four head-tails, whose stripes were darker than those of the montrals. Togruta had the ability to sense the proximity and movement of physical objects around them by means of their hollow montrals, which detected space ultrasonically. Young Togrutas' montrals and posterior head-tail did not fully grow until adolescence, when their montrals become curved and their third head-tail grew to the length of their two main head-tails. As predators, Togruta had sharp canine teeth, which they used to painlessly kill thimiars, their primary prey, causing the creatures' post-mortem death spasms. This gave outsiders the false impression that Togruta were venomous. However, Togrutas did nothing to dispel this misconception and even took advantage of the intimidating presence it gave them. The Togruta are the children of Vasil Togruta of whom is the first of them and who has lead them since the day of their beggining. The Togruta have followed Vasil from the Fade to the Empire of Lethan where he remains the Emperor there and still leads his people. Noteable Togruta Culture Sects The Twi'Lek are divided into numerous sects based around their skin colors and these have been a constant historically manner of unfgortunatly dividing the different groups, and has created a situation where some sects are downtrodden simply at birth due ot the nature of their skin. The rarer the sect the more political power has come from them with the outliers of this fact being the extremely rare Hulenia being quite descriminated, while the extremely numerous Rutians have managed to become quite influencial in the military of the Lethan Empire. Slavery The natural grace and exotic beauty of the female Twi'leks made them a popular target among slave traders. Slavery was the main currency of the small kingdom of Ryloth east of Ind of which was tolerated by the goverment of Ryloth so that they can use the slavery to fuel their wealth. Some saw it as a chance to make money by kidnapping or selling orphaned children, while others saw slavery as a way of saving children from growing up in Ryloth's harsh environment. A number of Twi'leks believed that slavery was an efficient way to proliferate their species and preserve their culture, as the Twi'leks lacked their own means of gathering strength after being seperated from Shili. Regardless of how it came about, many Twi'leks lived as slaves or entertainers and were considered status symbols, especially the females of rarer skin hues: the Rutian and Lethan Twi'leks. Twi'leks that managed to escape from captivity usually turned to a life of thievery or prostitution, with both genders making use of their powers of seduction. Twi'leks preferred to "ride the storm" rather than "defeat it," as a proverb goes, and avoided to take a stand on any issue. Lifestyle The clothing of Twi'leks depended on their gender. While most male Twi'leks wore long, loose robes, female Twi'leks typically wore tighter, more revealing clothing to maintain their elegant figures and enhance their value to males. Twi'lek dance costumes were typically made up of silky veils that clung to their bodies, although other kinds were used, such as a revealing net costume Oola once wore. When meeting a stranger or guest for the first time Twi'leks would usually exchange gifts or something else as a welcome. When welcoming a large number of beings they would usually throw a party and use their traditional dances as entertainment. As Cham Syndulla once said, "it is customary to share what we do have." Twi'leks, when on Ryloth, lived in simple mud brick dwellings that protected them against the scorching heat of their homeworld. They often decorated them with native textiles and simple things. When in a city, Twi'leks used more standard dwellings with technology though they were still modified to survive Ryloth's environment. Some Twi'leks were known to worship an unnamed goddess. Names "The joining of personal and clan names is, among us, a sign of belonging. Breaking the names apart is a statement of the distance between that person and his people." ―Cazne'olan Rather than having separate personal and clan names, a Twi'lek would have a single name that combined these two elements. The personal portion of the name would be selected with the clan name in mind, often involving an intentional alteration of the words or a shift in the letters to change the meaning of the name as a whole. This change was meant to symbolize a way of unity. A Twi'lek's name would also be split into multiple parts if they were exiled as a criminal, as this was considered very dishonoring. In some cases, Twi'leks would combine the multiple-part name of a non-Twi'lek into a single name, often changing the pronunciation in the same way that they would alter their own given names and clan names. An example of a true Twi'lek name would be Nawar'aven. This name would be split into two parts when used outside of the local culture, becoming Nawara Ven (the clan name in this case being Ven, but the name Nawara was selected with the intention of moving the last a into the second half of the name, thus changing the meaning). Goverment Twi'lek society is divided into clans, with each clan having its own city. Each city had its own government, which was led by a five-member head-clan. These five Twi'leks would lead the society in all matters until one member of the head-clan died. At that point, the remaining members of the head-clan would be cast out into the barren landscape on the day-side of the deserts, presumably to die, thus allowing the next generation to take over. If the next generation was not yet ready to claim their inherited positions, then a set of regents would be selected to rule until the proper time. Emperor of Lethan See Also : Valsil Togruta Valsil Togruta is the current Twi'Lek Emperor of the Empire of Lethan, and one of the oldest Twi'Lek's alive as he was alive during the ancient wars with Chaos. Valsil has one sibling in the form of Mwi-Twes of whom formed the other branch of the Twi-Lek and the two loved eachother deeply, but she was killed during the Titan Civil War. Vasil Togruta has taken many many lovers throughout his life, as over the original centuries he fathered the entire Togruta branch of the Twi'Lek thus making him the parentage of every Togruta in some form. Vasil Togruta was created by Ares along with his sister Mwi-Twes in order to lead the army of the race he wanted to create. When Mwi-Twes had their first children the story is said that there were four children born of which one boy and one girl from both the Mwi'Lek, and the Togruta. From this original grouping Ares was able to create enourmous numbers of each branch of the Twi'Lek which were ruled by their respective parent. Vasil Togruta would fight alongside his father, and sister during the Titan Civil War, and would be renowned for his skill in warfare, and together the three were seemingly unbeatable. This changed towards the end when Olympas nearly fell, and his sister was wiped out during the fighting alongside much of her Mwi'Lek. Vasil would retreat inside with the majority of his Togruta and would wait out the remainder of the Titan Civil War while they rebuilt their numbers. After the wars ended his father Ares sent him to Nord America to act as a gaurdian against the southern movement of the Druchii and to eventually take control of Nord America for the forces of the Titans. He would take nearly the entire Togruta race and move to Nord America where they founded Lethan and became very powerful. Lekku Mwi'Lek The lekku protruded down the back of the skull and contained part of a Twi'lek's brain. A Twi'lek's braintails served many purposes in their daily lives and culture, storing fat and other qualities. The Twi'lek's native language of Twi'leki was spoken using a combination of words and subtle movements of the lekku. A Twi'lek's brain tails were highly sensitive, and grabbing them forcefully was so painful that it could easily incapacitate almost any Twi'lek. (Despite this, some Twi'leks would cover their lekku with elaborate tattoos). Since they housed parts of a Twi'lek's brain, damage to the brain tails also caused lasting brain damage, since the tissue within governed basic motor functions, as well as housing repressed subconscious memories. They could be bent around the neck or shoulders in varying combinations for aesthetic purposes, more or less compared to how Humans cultivate and arrange the shape of their hair. Long or multiple lekku were considered great status symbols, and often went hand in hand with respect, influence and wealth. A Twi'lek's braintails could be likened to phallic symbols,source? and for both sexes larger lekku brought with them some indistinct positive connotations. Most male Twi'leks had longer lekku than the average females. Males also featured large bumps on their brows above each eye. The brow deposits on some truly corpulent males developed into a second set of anterior lekku. Such individuals were common in the aristocracy of Ryloth. On their homeworld, both the increased weight and the extra lekku were signs of wealth and status. Their braintails were a source of great pride to Twi'leks, especially when confronted by other species. The name "tchun-tchin" actually referred to each lekku—tchun being left lek while tchin was the right. In casual conversation the Twi'leks would usually refer to their lekku as "tchun" or "tchin". The Twi'lek Desvin Tor'thal had his lekku modified by Thaum Rystra using Sith alchemy, to give them stingers that could fire poison. Togruta Togrutas also sported head-tails. This species, however, had three (rarely four) head tails, the two at the side of the head and one from the lower-back of the skull. The stripes on their lekku would become more or less vibrant according to their emotions such as getting embarrassed. Togrutans' native language of Togruti was similar to Twi'leki in the fact that both languages involved the use of the head-tails. Combined with their head-tails, Togrutans also had two hollow montrals which could ultrasonically detect objects. These montrals, along with their three head-tails, did not grow fully until adolescence. A Togruta's head-tails were generally longer than a Twi'lek's and were draped forward due to the third head-tail in the back. Category:Races